1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air intake pipe, particularly to one having its opposite ends respectively connected between the air intake end of the engine of an automobile and an air filter, able to increase intake of air and bendable freely to be assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the engine of an automobile is provided with an air inlet to suck in air for combustion or mixture vaporized gas, having an air filter assembled with the air inlet for filtering impurities in the air. The air filter is positioned in a closed space of the engine with inferior ventilation; therefore air sucked into the engine through the air filter is limited and the air filter is likely to suck in hot air produced in the engine, disadvantageous to the engine. To improve this defect, an engine has been made with its air inlet connected with an air intake pipe which has its front end connected with an air filter so as to suck in a comparatively large quantity of cool air to help the engine to operate and prevent the air filter from sucking in hot air from the engine.
A conventional air intake pipe 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a pipe body 11 having one end formed with a large pipe and the other end formed with a small pipe. The large pipe and the small pipe of the pipe body 11 are respectively formed with a curved portion 12 with a pipe end 13. An air filter 20 is fitted on the large pipe end 13 so that air can be sucked into the pipe body 11 through the large pipe end 13 and exhausted through the small pipe end 13, able to increase the flowing speed of air.
However, the arrangement types of parts in the engine chamber of each automobile are different; therefore the conventional air intake pipe 10, which is designed in a single type, can only be assembled in a specific automobile, but cannot be freely adjusted to match with various engine rooms of different automobiles. Even though the conventional air intake pipe 10 can be assembled in a common automobile, the air filter 20 always cannot exactly face the front of the automobile, thus lowering effect of air intake.